


The Portkey

by SparkleDreams_78



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Marriage, Ministry of Magic Employee Hermione Granger, Romance, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleDreams_78/pseuds/SparkleDreams_78
Summary: Part of the Simply Dramione Valentines Day Smut Fest - Take A Bicycle Trip Through EuropeMinister for Magic, Hermione Granger, lives a private life. Draco Malfoy returns to Britain, years after leaving her in the dead of night with no word and seeks her out. A surprise from Hermione, a helping hand from their friends and a magazine article inspires Draco to give Hermione a Valentine's Day surprise of her own. Can she trust him not to break her heart again?





	The Portkey

__

 

_November_

 

_Sunday night 9pm_

Hermione jumped and dropped her book when her floo activated and out rushed a redheaded witch waving what looked like a rolled up magazine.

“You have got to see this!” Ginny launched herself on the sofa next to Hermione who had bent to pick up her dropped book and was putting it on the coffee table.

She took the magazine from Ginny cautiously; Rita Skeeter was still at large since she and Ron had gone their separate ways after the War, and often appeared out of nowhere when Hermione had tried and failed to start dating again. Now she just made up articles about Hermione’s non-existent love life.

The magazine had been opened and rolled up and Hermione recognised it as a very old copy of Witch Weekly. She looked at the heading of the article Ginny was silently pointing out.

 

_129 WAYS TO FIND A HUSBAND_

 

“Mum found it in an old cupboard, it’s from the 50’s. It is like nothing else I’ve ever read and I knew I had to show you!” Ginny started giggling.

“I am not taking dating advice from a magazine from the 1950’s!” Hermione said as the redhead continued to laugh, tears streaming down her face.

“Oh but you’ve got to read it! It’s brilliant! I’d be useless, my favourite is number 108 – don’t tell dirty stories! Imagine!”

Hermione looked down at the article and started reading.

“Number 19, Get Lost At Quidditch Games – not going to happen. 70, Don’t Be Too Fussy – what?! I’m so glad witches have more power these days, some of these are barbaric! Look! Number 114, Stow Away On-“

“A BATTLESHIP!!!” Ginny screeched as Hermione burst out laughing whilst attempting to quieten Ginny.

“That’s almost worth you launching yourself into my living room and scaring the daylights out of me at goodness knows what time at night. Do you want a cup of tea?“

Hermione pulled herself up from the sofa and made her way to the small kitchen, with Ginny following closely behind.

“Yes please. I should admit though, I had an ulterior motive in coming here and showing you this article.”

Hermione stopped as she reached the kettle, hoping Ginny wouldn’t mention a certain something… or rather, someone. “Oh? What’s that?” she asked nonchalantly.

“A certain blond haired person has come back to Britain.” Shit.

“Oh right. Well, good for him I guess.” Hermione’s hands started to shake as she began preparing tea.

“Yes, Harry said he’s not back for long as the Auror department has already assigned him a project. Something to do with a dragon smuggler, they think they may be related to some of the old Death Eater lot.” Ginny was watching Hermione’s back closely.

“Well I suppose it’s a good thing he’s managed to make use of himself. It was no good for him, being stuck in that massive Manor by himself day in, day out with only the ghosts of his parents and the house elves for company. Fuck!” Hermione knocked one of the steaming cups of tea over and quickly brandished her wand to clear the mess.

“Are you going to see him?”

“No. Why would I?”

“Oh I don’t know, don’t you think you guys should at least talk? I mean…” Ginny looked out of the kitchen towards the hallway.

“He left me with no word of where he was going, or why he was going. He ignored the countless owls I sent him, the owls you, Harry and Theo sent him… he just fucked off and left. It’s been years, and he’s obviously making a life for himself. Good for him.” She took a few calming breaths and turned to look at Ginny, who was watching her with a guarded expression. “What?”

“Do you think you can avoid him? He’s going to be in the Ministry for at least the next week, you’re bound to bump into him, and it’s not like he’s not going to know where your office is. You’re the Minister for Magic for Godric’s sake. He’s going to know how to find you, honey.”

“Well let’s hope he continues to ignore my existence.”

“I think you should talk to him. Things are different now, aren’t they? You can’t hide forever.”

“No, Ginny I can’t. It’s not safe, and I’m not ready for everyone to know. Least of all him.” Hermione turned away and started to fiddle with a tea towel.

“Hermione, you know you’re my best friend and I love you, but I think it’s time for you to face him.”

“No.”

“He deserves to know, Hermione.”

“He deserves _nothing_.”

“He needs to know, sweet.”

“NO!” Hermione spun around and threw the towel on the floor. “He left me, Gin. Fucked off and _left_ without a word. I tried everything to find him, to talk to him.”

Ginny walked over to Hermione and enveloped her in a hug.

“I know you did, but you knew you’d most likely have to see him again one day. It’s not like you can avoid the situation forever. Wasn’t it you who signed off his application to work for the Ministry? You knew this day would come. You still love him, I know you do, and that will make this whole situation much harder, but Harry and I will be there with you every step of the way, Theo too.” The women parted and Hermione wiped away a couple of stray tears that had formed in her eyes.

A noise from another room caused Hermione to sigh.

“Think about it?” Ginny followed Hermione to a small bedroom where there was a faint sound of crying.

“No, Gin. I’m not ready. Hey baby girl, what’s the matter?” Hermione sat down on the bed of her four year old daughter and embraced her in a cuddle. The little girl wrapped her arms around Hermione and sniffed.

“I heard you being loud mummy and I got scared. Is everyone ok?” The little blonde girl looked up at her mother with her big brown eyes.

“Of course darling, I’m sorry I woke you. I didn’t realise how loud I was talking. Aunt Ginny came to see me, I bet she would love a cuddle too before we get you back to sleep?” The girl nodded and looked to her bedroom door, smiling when she caught sight of Ginny.

“Auntie Gin! What are you doing here?”

“Hello my little princess! I just came to have a cup of tea with mummy, nothing to worry about! Now, how about we let mummy go and drink hers while it’s hot, and I tuck you back in? That sound ok?”

“Yes! Please can you tell me a story?” Ginny nodded as she made her way to take Hermione’s place on the bed. Hermione bent to kiss the girl’s head.

“Be good!” she said, as she walked to the bedroom door.

“I will mummy, goodnight, I love you all the stars in the sky!”

Hermione looked back at her daughter and smiled sadly. She looked so much like him.

“Goodnight, Aurora. I love you too.”

 

 

 

_Wednesday, 2pm_

Ginny was sat opposite Hermione at the small table in the Ministry canteen. Lunchtime had just finished and most workers were getting ready to head back to their offices. Hermione took her lunch late to avoid the crowds; being Minister meant everyone wanted to stop and chat and pass by ideas. Hermione just wanted ten minutes’ peace.

“So…?”

“No. I’ve not seen him.”

“Has he…?”

“No, I’ve not heard from him either. He obviously doesn’t want to see me. Which is totally fine. Makes my life easier.”

“Harry said you’ve got a meeting with the Prague team tomorrow. That’s going to be… interesting. How are you going to deal with that?”

“I’m not sure, but I’ve got to remain professional. He’s not going to be here for long. I just need to get through it.”

“You know where I am if you need me, right? I can pretend to be your PA and sit at the meeting if you need me?”

“No, I’m a grown woman. I will just have to deal with it. Thank you, though.”

 

 

 

_Thursday 10am_

Even though she kept telling herself she didn’t care about how she looked, Hermione had taken longer to choose her outfit for the day, and had put on light makeup and attempted to control her hair. She needed to prove that she had moved on, even if she knew it wasn’t true.

Hermione sat at the head of the table in the meeting room, fiddling with a coffee cup as she watched the team file into the room and take their seats. She was relieved when Harry sat next to her, the rest of his Aurors surrounding them, leaving only a few seats at the end of the table for the rest of the team to sit.

Draco came in last, glanced at the head of the table for the briefest moment and then made his way to the remaining chair at the table.

And so the next two hours dragged on.

The meeting was coming to a close and Hermione stood, thanked everyone for their time and apologised for having to leave early due to another appointment. She ran back to her office.

She silenced her office and let out a huge scream.

It was not fair, he was still absolutely beautiful and just hearing his voice while she pointedly did not look at him caused her stomach to flip. Damn him and his sexy suited ass.

As she poured herself a glass of water, there was a knock at the door. She took off the silencing spell.

“Yes?”

The door opened slowly and Hermione felt her heart race as she caught sight of his blond hair before he lifted his head and looked straight at her.

“Oh. What can I do for you? I have a meeting in 5 minutes so I can’t stay and chat for long.” Her hands shaking, Hermione began to fiddle with paperwork on her desk.

“I’m not really sure what to say. But I can’t be here and not see you.” His pale cheeks were tinged with pink as he looked down at his hands.

“Take a seat. Would you like a cup of tea?” He nodded and sat down, looking around the office.

“So, Minister, eh? I knew you’d achieve great things. I’m proud of you.”

“This is what we’re doing, is it? Small talk?” Hermione put the tea tray down on the desk a little too heavily.

“I’ve already said I don’t know what to say. I’m sorry.”

Hermione laughed bitterly.

“Yes, well. Here we are. Practically strangers again. Is there anything you wanted to talk to me about or are you here just to make sure I know you’re back?” Hermione noticed he had stopped looking around and was staring at one spot with a look of astonishment on his face. “Malfoy? Draco?”

He didn’t respond, and Hermione followed his line of sight, a feeling of cold dread sweeping down her whole body. He was looking right at a picture of Aurora taken at Christmas. She was hovering on a small broomstick Harry and Ginny had bought her. Her long curly white blonde hair was waving as she giggled and tried to keep her balance. Hermione swallowed.

“Who is that, Hermione?” Draco’s voice sounded far away.

“Her name is Aurora.”

“Who is she?” Draco looked Hermione in the eye and she knew in that instant that he had figured out who the small girl was.

“She’s my daughter. She’s four.” The look on Hermione’s face dared him to get angry. She could see him processing the information before he spoke again, in a deadly calm voice.

“Quite distinctive hair she has, don’t you think?”

“Yes, I can imagine when I introduce her to the wizarding world she will be the topic of many conversations.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?!” His voice was shaking with anger.

“I tried contacting you. Everyone did. I even sent you a fucking _picture_ when she was born. The owl returned with the package unopened. What was I supposed to do?”

Draco had the decency to look ashamed.

“I’m sorry. I… it’s a lot to get my head around. I’m angry, but I don’t know who I’m angriest at. Me or you. I want to see her.”

“I’m sure you do. I will ask her, she’s a very bright little girl.” Hermione smiled to herself. “Dreadful temper, though.”

“She’s beautiful. Do you have more pictures?” He was looking around the office.

“No, I’ve kept her away from this world. Everyone knows I have a child, and I’ve been quite open about wanting her to have a normal Muggle childhood before she’s brought into the spotlight. That picture is the only one I have here and is under a Notice-Me-Not so that anyone other than family will see a lovely painting of a river.”

An ornament on Hermione’s desk buzzed and a voice spoke into the office.

“Miss Granger, your next appointment is here for you.”

Hermione looked to Draco, gesturing for him to get up as she rose from behind her desk.

“Granger?” Draco said with a raised eyebrow as he made his way to the door.

“Yes, well. Seeing as you left on our wedding night never to be seen again, I thought it would be easier to keep my maiden name.”

Draco looked at her dejectedly.

“I’m so sorry. I thought it would be best, I knew you’d be punished for having such a distinctive name. I knew you’d achieve great things without having my baggage hanging off you. Can you see the Ministry appointing a Minister with a ex-Death Eater husband in tow? I thought it would be for the best.”

“Well instead, you left me pregnant, broken hearted and newly wed with no husband. Good job we eloped with just Harry, Ginny and Theo as witnesses. Imagine my mortification upon realising my new husband had vanished overnight and having to explain it to everyone. But at least I got the job, hey?”

Draco moved towards Hermione and took her hands in his.

“I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry. Can I see you tonight?”

“I don’t know, Aurora will be there. I’m not sure she’s ready for this. Nor do I think I am.”

“Please? We don’t have to tell her everything tonight?” Draco brought their entwined hands up to his mouth and kissed them gently.

“Fine. But please don’t think I’ve forgiven you for anything.”

 

 

 

_Thursday 6pm_

Aurora was colouring at her table when there was a knock at the door. Hermione glanced at the little girl as she went to open the door. Here we go, she thought.

“Hello, do come in.” Hermione said politely to Draco, who was dressed in smart Muggle attire. He was carrying a bunch of beautiful red roses and he looked so divine Hermione had to take a deep breath as she took the roses from him to stop herself from forgiving him everything and dragging him to the bedroom there and then. She thanked him for the flowers and led him into the living room where their daughter was sat staring at the strange man.

“Aurora, this is Draco. He works with Uncle Harry. He’s-“

“Is he my daddy? He looks an awful lot like my daddy does in those funny moving pictures you’ve got hidden in your bedroom.” The adults froze and stared at each other in shock. Hermione blushed.

“Uh..” Hermione wasn’t sure what to say.

“Well, you did say she was bright,” Draco murmured to Hermione as he bent down to meet his daughter for the first time. “Hello, Aurora. It’s nice to meet you.” He held out his hand, and the small girl grasped it and shook it enthusiastically.

“Hello, Draco. Or do I call you Daddy?” Aurora looked at Hermione.

“You can call him what you wish, my darling girl. But you are correct, he is your father. I had rather hoped this would be less sudden for you. Are you ok with this?”

“Yes. Daddy it is then. Nice to meet you.” And in true childlike fashion, Aurora turned and continued colouring.

“Well,” said Draco. “That went well.”

Hermione just stood, opening and closing her mouth, speechless.

 

 

 

_February_

Draco took on a position at the Ministry that would enable him to stay in England and spend more time with Hermione and Aurora. Aurora doted on him, and in turn he spoilt her rotten, much to Hermione’s distaste.

Draco and Hermione decided to take things slowly, and four months later, they still hadn’t done more than kiss. There had been a lot of kissing.

Hermione knew Draco was up to something, but nobody would tell her what. Ginny and Harry had started actively avoiding her so not to be interrogated.

 

 

 

_February 13_ _ th _

Hermione wasn’t sure what to think when Draco announced he was going away on a business trip the next day and wouldn’t return until the following week. She wasn’t a big fan of Valentine’s Day but had hoped to celebrate with him.

Her parents arrived that afternoon and said they were taking Aurora for a few days to give the couple some time together. Hermione explained it was not needed seeing as Draco was leaving the next morning. However, her parents insisted and Draco agreed it would be nice for Hermione to have some time to herself so she relented and resigned herself to a few days of loneliness.

The couple waved off their daughter, and Draco announced he was taking them out to a new restaurant in Diagon Alley. They had a wonderful time, and Draco handed Hermione a spectacular bouquet of roses after they’d finished dessert.

As Hermione lay the flowers on the table in front of her, something rolled and caught her eye. A small box rolled off the table and she caught it in her lap with shaking hands. She looked up to see Draco had moved from his seat and was kneeling in front of her, his cheeks pink as he bit his bottom lip. Hermione had never seen him look so nervous, and her stomach was doing front, back and side flips as she waited for him to speak.

“Hermione, you are the love of my life. The one to give me everything I didn’t know I needed. I have fucked up massively, yet you still have room in your heart to forgive me, to love me as much as you do. There are no words to express how much I love you, and will continue to do so forever. Will you do me the great honour of becoming my wife…again?”

The restaurant was silent as all eyes were on Hermione.

“Of course I will, you daft sod!” Hermione grinned as Draco took the box from her hands, and opened it to reveal the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen.

There was the sound of cheering and clapping as Draco planted a kiss on Hermione’s lips. Hermione was sure she heard a voice pipe up with “What does he mean, again?!” But chose to ignore it as she followed her wizard out of the restaurant and they both apparated back to her apartment.

They crashed in through the front door, lips connected as they stumbled to take their coats and shoes off in the hallway. Eventually they came apart and stood looking at each other breathlessly. Hermione giggled.

“What?” said Draco with his brow raised.

“You didn’t even get the ring on my finger before we left and my roses are still on the table!”

Draco chuckled as he took the ring box from his pocket, opened it and slid the ring over Hermione’s finger.

“Mine,” he said quietly.

“Yours.”

Draco looked at Hermione for a moment before he groaned and brought his lips down to meet hers.  He brought his hands up to her thick mane, tugging on her curls to tip her head back and deepen their kiss. Leaning into her slightly, he manoeuvred her into the small kitchen and she gasped against his lips as she felt her back hit the worktop. Draco used the distraction to move his mouth down past her chin, leaving little kisses as he worked his way towards the collar of her cloak, pulling his hands free of her hair to unclasp the front and feel the heavy fabric slide down her body. It revealed her cleavage straining against her dress as she took heaving breaths.

“I love this dress. But I have been thinking of tearing it from you all. Night. Long.”

Hermione was about to respond when Draco took a handful of fabric at the front of her dress and literally tore it from her, growling when he spotted the matching black lace underwear she had worn for him. He dropped the remains of her dress on the floor as he looked her over, from her strappy heel-clad feet, lingering on her breasts, where her nipples strained against lace, and up to her face.

“Good Godric, witch. You are perfection.” Draco’s grey eyes gleamed as he looked her over once more before running his hands along her arms, up her stomach and curved around her breasts. He tugged on her bra, freeing her without removing the item and ducked his head down to her left nipple, teasing the pink tip with his tongue and blowing gently on the wet flesh before repeating his ministrations on her right. He stood back to look at his handiwork, admiring the way she blushed even more at being on display for him, while he remained fully clothed.

“Turn around.” His voice was husky as she followed his command. “Put your hands on the side, now step back, legs apart. Yes, that’s it.” She was bent forward, hands resting on the kitchen side, and she could feel the cool air on her pussy.

“What are these?” Draco was tugging on the top of her knickers.

“Crotchless underwear,” she breathed.

Draco let out a heavy breath and sunk down to his knees. He placed his hands on her hips and leaned forward, inhaling her scent. She gasped as she felt his tongue glide through her folds, locking her knees to stop herself from falling as he slid a finger into her pussy. He continued to lap at her, gently thrusting his finger in and out, before slowly pulling  it away and using the wetness to circle her puckered entrance just above, as if asking permission.

Hermione moaned as a fresh wave of wetness flooded her in her excitement. “Oh, yes, Draco, _please_.”

Draco took one more sweep of her juices and continued his oral assault on her pussy as he slowly pushed his finger into her ass. Hermione moaned again and began to move her hips in time with his finger thrusting, and moaned louder when she felt his thumb slide into her pussy. Her breathing was becoming more erratic as the sensations overwhelmed her, and she was about to come apart when he took his fingers away and pulled his head from between her thighs.

“Draco, what-?” She turned her head to look over her shoulder at him, and could see his eyes had darkened and he had a wild look on his face

“I need you, now,” came his abrupt response, as he unzipped his trousers and pushed them down, his erection springing free. He took himself in his right hand, as he caressed her backside with his left, before pulling his hand away and bringing it back to her backside with a slap. Hermione moaned, feeling her wetness trickle down her thighs. Draco repeated his moves until both sides of her ass were pink. Hermione was gripping the side, her arms shaking as she felt the sting in her backside and the air against her soaked pussy.

“Fuck you are so wet, and you smell so good.” Draco slid his whole palm against her mound as he continued stroking his cock to relieve some of the desperate need in himself; he was so hard it was almost painful. He took his hand away from her, and lined himself up to her entrance before slowly pushing in. They both groaned at the sensation of being joined in this way again. Draco withdrew slightly before slamming back in again, burying himself to the hilt. Hermione was already so close to coming and the feel of his balls knocking against her clit almost sent her over the edge; she knew she wouldn’t last long. Draco continued to thrust into her, the sound of skin slapping on skin as he drove into her harder each time, his hands gripping her hips for stability. Hermione panted and moaned as she felt herself reach breaking point, and she screamed his name as she came over his cock, her juices spilling from her and coating his balls as he continued to drive into her. His thrusts became desperate as he chased his own rapture, and he came with a roar as he pushed himself as deep as he could go, feeling himself empty within her. He slowly withdrew from her and watched as his seed trickled down her legs. They were both trying to catch their breath, and Draco put his arms around Hermione as she stood up. They both sank to the floor, Hermione sitting between his legs, resting the back of her head against his shoulder.

They moved to the bedroom and before Hermione knew it, she was asleep.

 

 

 

_February 14th_

When she woke, Draco was gone.

Hermione didn’t know what to think, and tried Floo-calling Ginny, but nobody was answering. She was trying not to think too much into Draco’s leaving, but the last time she had been with him, he had gone and vanished for years. She couldn’t help the bout of anxiety she felt, and there wasn’t even a note left for her. It was almost like the previous night hadn’t existed, except for the beautiful ring on her finger.

Hermione was sat drinking coffee in the kitchen when an owl tapped on the window. She opened the window and took the proffered letter, giving the owl a treat before sending it on its way. Her fingers shook as she opened the envelope.

 

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I have left a Portkey outside for you. When you get to your destination, go to the coffee shop with the blue door. Wear your cloak._

_Always yours,_

_Draco_

 

Hermione frowned in confusion, and checked the envelope for any other scraps of parchment, finding it empty. She grabbed her cloak and ran outside, spotting a bicycle leant against the wall. Attached was a magazine clipping that looked familiar, and she unfolded it to see the heading “129 WAYS TO FIND A HUSBAND”, a pink marking drew her eye to one of the tips; “Take A Bicycle Trip Through Europe”.

“What on earth…?” She touched the bicycle handle and felt the pull against her naval as she was swept away.

She landed in a small lane, and took her lead from the text, mounted the bike and searched for a blue door. Ten minutes later she was curiously pushing the door open to find Neville and Hannah stood in the coffee shop, grinning at her, dressed in their finest robes.

“Hello Hermione, welcome to Paris. Let’s go outside shall we?”  
  
She retreated from the coffee shop, looking to Neville. “What’s going on Neville?”  
  
He ignored her as Hannah gestured towards the bicycle, “Back on you go, the next stop is a red door to your left. Oh, and take this bag.”

She climbed back on the bike, looking to her left as she felt Hannah push a backpack onto her back, and another familiar tug at her naval.

She landed in sweltering heat and looked left to see a peeling red door. She dismounted from the bike and make her way to knock on the red door. She gasped when Harry and Ginny opened the door; Harry was smiling and Ginny was bouncing on her toes.

“Ginny what in Merlin’s name is going on?”

Ginny said nothing, instead she walked around Hermione, taking the backpack off and waving her wand in a swirling motion. Hermione felt the hairs on her head tingle, and her clothing shift, but was given no time to speak again before Harry tapped her bicycle and whispered “Portus” as he winked at Hermione, who vanished in a burst of blue light.

“She’s going to be so surprised!” Ginny said gleefully. 

 

Hermione landed outside a small restaurant, to see Theo standing outside with a large bouquet of roses and a grin on his face. She propped the bicycle against a wall, and followed as he led her indoors where she found Draco waiting for her in a beautiful set of robes. She looked down at herself and saw that she was in a set of stunning gold robes, a hand to her head confirmed that Ginny had somehow tamed her mane. As she raised her head to look at Draco, her jaw dropped as she saw he had moved to the other side of the room and she gasped as Neville, Hannah, Ginny, Harry, Theo, her parents and Aurora walked into the room, the latter waving enthusiastically at her, and sat down in chairs to one side, facing Draco.

Kingsley Shacklebolt walked up to where Draco stood and turned to address the room. Hermione was too stunned to even contemplate how everyone got to the restaurant.

“Good evening all, and Happy Valentine’s Day. I’m pleased to welcome you to the wedding of Mr Draco Malfoy and Miss Hermione Granger here in beautiful Prague. Hermione, dear, do you consent?” Everyone turned to look at Hermione, who was looking between Ginny and Draco, realising that they’d both planned this. She looked back to Kingsley before making her way to the front, next to Draco.

 

“I do.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my first dramione piece and for those who have left comments and kudos.
> 
> As part of the Fest we were limited to 5k words, however I have already started on writing their full story, so please do keep an eye out; once I have a few chapters written I'll start posting!


End file.
